My blood heats up for you
by Bittershy01
Summary: Oneshot of flippyxflaky They meet each other in a library, flippy is her type of guy and flaky can't seem to get her eyes off the soldier. (Sucks at summaries XD) please review, and be nice '


"They say that this is a wonderful place to get books." Flaky said as she looked at the library. with the influence of her friends, they insisted that she should go to this place since flaky was interested in books. "I hope this is the place, well...here I go." She spoke as if there were a great mission to be accomplished.

Flaky pushed opened the door slowly and peeked inside, the whole place was clean, and looked very organized. She made sure as she was closing the door it didn't make a loud noise, flaky didn't want to disturb the silence. Flaky looked around nervously, and found it scary not to see anyone in sight, the dead silence almost gave her the chills. But she shook off those fears, and thought, (What's so frightening about a library?) It gave her a little courage and continued looking for her favorite topics.

A few minutes she was carrying a stack of books, it was too heavy for a small girl like her, and was leaning left to right from the weight, trying not to fall over. Half way to the check-out desk, eventually flaky leaned too far and fell over along with the books. "Agh!" She shrieked as she tumbled to the floor, a few books that was launched into the air fell down on flaky's head. "Ouch!" Flaky wined, rubbing her head, and started to tear up.

Flippy flinched at the noise that entered the back room, he stepped out and to see what has happened. When he got to the location, He could tell just by looking, the girl must of carried too many books and fell. "Miss? Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?" Flippy asked as he walked over to her to help, but it seems he caught her by surprise. "Ahh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so clumsy! I'll pick them up!" "It's okay, it was just an accident, I'll help you." He insisted, and helped her in silence.

All the books were picked up, flippy carried the stack of books to the check out desk, the girl followed behind him. When he put the books down the girl spoke with depression.

"Again, I am so sorry, I thought I could carry them on my own..."

Flippy turn to her, and gave her a nice smile. "Don't worry about it, miss. It could of happen to anyone" He spoke kindly to her.

Flaky flushed , she never been with such a nice guy before, she returned a smile back to him. "Uh, where's the librarian?"

"Oh, your looking at him." As he said going behind the check out desk and sat down. "Oh, you work here?" He looked at her and nodded. "I had no idea, does anyone else work here?"

"No, just me. I hold off pretty well on my own." He said with a smile, flaky soon felt her face get heated. ( I love his smile.) She thought sweet fully to herself, then she thought keeping a whole library clean and this organized must be hard work, especially if it's one man doing all those things all by him self.

"Uh, isn't it lonely for you...umm."

"Oh, no it's quiet and peaceful here, and the names flippy."

"Oh, flippy. Well, My name is...flaky. It's a pleasure to meet you." She spoke bashfully, fidgeting with her hair. "Nice to meet you, flaky" Flippy said as he lifted his hat, and placed it beside him.

"Excuse me, but are you a soldier" Flaky asked curiously, then noticed he's face expression changed into despair. "Yeah...I use to be in the army, as you can see." He chuckled slightly, flaky felt as if she said something to hurt him, and so apologized. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything..."

"It's no problem..anyway, may I check those books out for you?" Flippy said taking out his stamp, and flaky quickly nodded. As flippy was stamping the books one by one, flaky couldn't help but stare at him. His eyes were deep forest green, his hair looks silky and he's eyes were the color of that beautiful green. But flippy's face made her heart skip a beat, he was so handsome. His skin looked soft to the touch, and even his...lips. once flippy just got finished and she quickly snapped out of her trance.

"There you go, flaky! By the way, should I help you carry these books to your car?" "Oh, I don't have a car, I...walked here." Rubbing the back of her neck, smiling nervously. Flippy gave out a long sigh, and gave her a grin. "Alright, how about I give you a ride to your house?" He said bluntly, as flaky shot her head up to him.

"N-no! That's too much, I can manage!"

"I don't think so, you have too many books to carry on your own, flaky. I don't want you to get hurt on your way home." Flaky blushed hearing flippy's kind words, she barely met him, and he's willing to give her a ride home?

"Well? Can you trust me, flaky?" His question lingered, as she looked down at her feet, fidgeting with her hair. Flaky gulped, and her eyes looked up at flippy. "...I trust you."

His eyes filled with happiness hearing that, and stood up from his chair. "Alright, stay here. I'm going to get the keys to my car." Flippy walked to the back room, flaky was getting nervous, she never been with a guy before, nor has she ever gotten a ride home in a guy's car. This thought gave flaky butterflies in her stomach. She flinch as she heard flippy's footsteps.

"Got them, come on." Flippy said as he lead the way to the parking lot. His car was an army jeep, it was bigger than she was, it kinda gave her the chills.

"This is your..car?"

"Yeah, it's nothing special. How far is it to your house?"

"Oh, um it's at sweet acorn street."

"Got it." They both got into the jeep and flippy drove out of the parking lot to the road. Flaky was jitterish, she was just besides flippy, and she could just feel her heart pound. "So, how are you, flaky?"

"O-oh! I'm doing fine, thanks for asking...um what about you?"

"I'm doing pretty fine too. Say flaky, how long have you lived here in happy tree town?"

"...uh..for as long as I can remember. This place is so peaceful. What about you?"

"Two years ago, Im surprised I didn't meet you sooner. I bet we could of been best friends by now...or maybe more than friends." Flaky once again felt her face flame up, and looked at flippy with shock and embarrassment. "Wha..huh! what?! I...I! Wait!"

She was stuttering a lot as her face grew red like a tomato. Flippy looked at her than broke into laughter. "Haha! Oh flaky. I was only kidding." Using his free hand to pat her head, flaky breathed out, and calmed down. "That wasn't funny, flippy!" She said in an angry voice, puffing up her cheeks.

Flippy laughing stopped and gave her smile. She turned away from him, still acting mad. "Heh, okay I'm sorry I teased you. I couldn't help myself." Flippy was speaking in a pleading voice.

Flaky looked back him, he was watching the road. She zoned out again, wondering how could he be so...hot. This the first time she checked a guy out. Flaky figured if he was in the army, then he must have a fit body. Suddenly she pictured him with his shirt off, it was so pleasing, and his muscular body showed as he was showing his bare skin. She felt embarrassed thinking about flippy, then shook her head. (No! He's your friend! How can I be such a pervert?!) Yelling in her thoughts, flaky looked away again, but not regretting the imagination of him.

"Which one is your house?"

"Oh! Just a little farther...right here!" The jeep stopped in front of her house and flaky got out. "Thanks flippy!" "Hey, flaky. Can I say one last thing?" Flaky looked at him, walking to him, and waited for what he was about to say.

Flippy stared at her, then gave her a playful smirk. "If you keep staring at me like that, your eyes are going to burn through my clothes, but I'm guessing you already did that." Flaky heart jumped as her whole body heat up quick.

"H-huh?...don't tell me...You knew..." Her voice was shaking, as flippy smiled devilishly. "Yep. But Of course, I wouldn't mind. Maybe I would let you explore my body someday..once we get to know each other better." His words added the fire to her burning body. She couldn't believe he noticed that she was checking him out! Hearing him chuckle softly then waved goodbye, and drove off. Flaky still stood there, shocked and very ashamed. Then she remembered back when he said 'I would let you explore my body someday'. (Would he really let me...?) Then an image popped up in her mind. Blood squirted out her nose, as she smiled dreamily. (Wow...) At that moment flaky knew she was indeed a pervert.


End file.
